The Queen Gaurdians
by Sailor Earth Moon
Summary: The princess of each planet become the queens but the Dark Dominian attacks before the last princess gaurdian becomes a queen. Can the queen gaurdians find their princess before the Dark Dominian?
1. Prologue

Silver Millennia It was the Silver Millennia. Everyone was happy and at peace. Ever since the group called Catz 5 came to their guardians there had been peace. 


	2. The Becoming of Queens

Silver Millennia It was the Silver Millennia. Everyone was happy and at peace. Ever since the group called Catz 5 came to their guardians there had been peace. The guardians were the chosen ones of each planet. They also happened to be each planet's princess. Mina was the guardian from Venus, Amy was the guardian from Mercury, Serena was the guardian from the Moon, Rei was the guardian from Mars, and Lita was the guardian from Jupiter. Their cats each had a unique set of powers and their guardian's mark on their forehead. Serena's cat was Serenity, Mina's was Marie, Amy's was Amer, Rei's was Rayel, and Lita's was Leana. These cats could also transform into humans if they were needed, but only if their guardian wasn't there. Say Leana happened to come across a monster. She could transform by shouting Catz 5 power of Jupiter. Then she could use her communicator to call the other scouts and catz. Then when Lita got there she would transform back into a cat, and then Lita would evolve her. It was the same with all the other cats.   
Serena and the other guardians also had special flutes, keys, and wands. The flutes were to summon and evolve their cats, and to use it's power against the Dark Dominian. Their wardrobe when transformed looked like this:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The guardians transformed by shouting out their planet's power and their elements power and raised their key that they wore around their necks. Mina's element was air and wind, Amy's was water, Serena's was earth, Rei's was fire, and Lita's was lightning and light. Now that you understand a little here is what is happening on the moon....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Becoming Queens   
"Hi? Where is everyone?" Serena asked. It was her birthday and her mother, Queen Christine, had planned a surprise party.   
" Surprise!" everyone said as they jumped up.   
"Aaah! You scared me!" Serena said as she stepped into the Silver Moon Palace ball room. Everyone was there including Serena's boyfriend, Darien, and the other queens. Queen Elizabeth of Jupiter, Queen Marina of Mercury, Queen Tanya of Mars, and Queen Aphrodite of Venus. Then there was Queen Christine of the Moon. Darien stood there in the shadows watching her walk towards him." Hello, O chosen one," Darien said jokingly.   
" Stop that! " she retaliated with. " I am only a guardian princess of the Moon and Earth." They hugged for a few as they silently slipped out the back. Then just as Darien opened his mouth to say something Serena's head began to glow and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. " Huh?! What happened?" Darien said.   
" Oh no," something evil must be going on. I have got to go find the others. I'm sorry Darien. Bye." and with that she ran hurridly to the middle of the ball room where the other princess guardians were.   
" Let's get ready everyone," Lita said. They all lined up, each with their sign on their foreheads. Then the queens started coming down the stairs. " Mother what's going on?" Lita asked Queen Elizabeth.   
" It is time for you girls to take over as queens."   
" What do you mean?" Serena asked.   
" We are too old to defend our people and planet any longer. You must do it for us now," answered Queen Christine. " We must start the ceremony before the Dark Dominian finds out. Let it begin." Each queen stepped in front of their daughter with their special wand, key, and flute. They also had a fourth item depending on the guardian.   
" Rei since you are the oldest we will begin with you." Queen Tanya said. " We will be going from oldest to youngest so please get in that order." There was a bit of a rustle as the girls switched places.   
" Rei, my beautiful and telepathic daughter," Queen Tanya began. There was a small gasp. " Yes, you are telepathic. You were born with that wonderful gift as was I. Yet, never read minds for personal advantage or you shall be stripped of your power. That is what this is for." she said handing a head band to her. If you ever need extra power put it on and you will be linked to me. That is your special gift. Here is your flute as well." she said handing a flute with a fire shaped end." Use it to summon and evolve Rayel. As a test to see if you can handle it use it now." Rei brought the odd flute to her lips and blew. The most beautiful sound came out. Then at once a reddish brown cat came zooming at her. " I am here Rei." the cat said looking up. " Yes, you have the flute of beauty and telepathy." Queen Tanya said looking very proud.   
" How did you know I was thinking about what kind of flute it was?"   
" Remember, I can read your mind. Here is also the key to transform you into Mars Fire Guardian. The beautiful Queen of Mars. I also present to you," she said holding a wand and crystal," with the Mars Fire Wand and the Fire Crystal." Then Queen Tanya took off her crown, replaced Rei's with it and said," Queen Rei of Mars." Everyone applauded and Rayel said to her, " May I give you my gift? It is a pendant to use. It is also a communicator. I can use mine to contact you now and vice versa."   
" Lita it's your turn," her mother said. Lita jumped at these words for she had been transfixed on Rei.   
" Oh right."   
" Lita my brave and strong daughter, I give you the key to transform into Jupiter Light Guardian. This is also your flute." Lita took it from her mother and examined it. It had the shape of a lightning bolt at the end. " You might want to try it too Lita."   
" Okay mom." She lifted the flute to her tender lips and blew. It was a bit harsh, it was a bit beautiful too. Then Leana came rushing out of the kitchens. " I am here Lita." she said in a very proud voice. " Please evolve me."   
" Okay." Then Lita blew again, but it was a different tune. Then slowly Leana floated up and became a beautiful green cat with a bell on her color. In her regular state she was a deep brown and had Jupiter's mark on her forehead. " She's beautiful mother!" Lita exclaimed.   
" There is more daughter. Here is the Jupiter Light Wand and the Light crystal. Your flute is also the flute of strength and bravery. "   
" Mother what is my special gift?"   
" I saved it for last. You have the gift of Sight. You are allowed to see into the future, and just as Rei you will be stripped of this gift if you use it for personal gain. I was also gifted with the ability to read the future." Then she did the same as Queen Tanya and replaced Lita's crown with her's and shouted, " Queen Lita!" Then Leana asked," My I give you my communicator?" She then handed it to Lita. It was green with pink numbers. It was disguised as a watch with a calculator. " Why is it disguised?" Lita asked.   
Her mother answered, " Because after they are made queens the guardians are sent to the earth of the Dark Dominian to kill the new queen. It is still like earth only the place is different."   
" Oh."   
Mina was also claimed Queen Mina of Venus and Amy was Queen of Mercury. They also got flutes too. Mina's was in the shape of a heart at the end, and her gift was the gift of music. Amy's was in the shape of a raindrop at the end, and her gift was the gift of dance. They also got communicators, the color's were their planet's color. Amy's wand was the Mercury Water Wand and the crystal was the crystal of Water. Mina's was the Venus Wind Wand and the Air and Wind Crystal.   
When they got to Serena, however, she only got her gift, communicator, key, wand, and flute. Her flute was in the shape of a crescent moon at the end. Her wand was the Earth Moon Wand and the Imperium Silver Moon Crystal. Just when Queen Christine was about to pronounce Serena as Queen Serena the Dark Dominian's new queen showed up.   
" Quick get them out of here!" Christine exclaimed to Darien.   
" My Queen's I need you to come with me. You too princess Serena." he said smiling at her. " Bring your wands and crystals. Now, I was trained to help you. Put them together and shout out your guardian name."   
" Mercury Water Guardian!"   
" Venus Wind Guardian!"   
" Mars Fire Guardian!"   
" Jupiter Light Guardian!"   
" Earth Moon Guardian!" Then a bright light flashed around them.It took five minutes first to charge their wands.   
" The cats," Lita cried. They all whipped out their flutes and blew. The music made by them was so beautiful. a flurry of cats came rushing to them and they were gone. Their last glimpse was of all the old queens trapping themselves in a large crystal and transporting somewhere.   
" Where did they transport to?" Princess guardian Serena asked.   
" I can't tell you. We must find a safe place to hide on Earth first." Serena began to sob. " What if I never become queen?"   
" Don't worry we will find your mother and make you queen." Darien said softly. Just as he finished saying that a bright ball of flame shot towards Serena and got her. It picked her up and carried her back to the moon. " Darien, Serenity, Guardian Queens help!!!!!" Then she was knocked unconsious. " Where am I?" she said. She looked around. It was dark and desolate. There had apparently been a palace here for there were many ruins.   
" You are in your kingdom." another voice answered. It was soft and evil just as...   
" Zoycite?! Your alive?!"   
" No. I am her twin sister. 


End file.
